


Danganronpa Girls Period Headcanons

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Headcanon, Menstrual Cups, Menstruation, Pads, Tampons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: I got pissed about respectability discussions on tumblr, so made headcanon posts about periods. With the tumblr snafu going on, I'm transfering my fannish stuff here.





	1. DR 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got pissed about respectability discussions on tumblr, so made headcanon posts about periods. With the tumblr snafu going on, I'm transfering my fannish stuff here.

Sayaka:

  * She finds the whole thing a nuisance and prefers birth control that limits how many periods she has a year.
  * She’s pretty private about it and will just vaguely mention feeling unwell
  * She prefers tampons, with pantyliners just in case.



Kyoko:

  * She is basically unfazed by symptoms
  * She has a predictable cycle and is always prepared
  * She has a reusable menstrual cup, but carries emergency pads and tampons, in case anyone needs them. 



Celeste:

  * She wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity to be dramatic and spoiled
  * But the specifics of this are unmentionable
  * She tends to stay in bed and use her cat as a heating pad
  * If asked, she either says something about a “feminine curse” or some other absolute nonsense explanation, like “my tummy faeries are throwing their regular tantrum.” 
  * She uses an old fashioned sanitary belt, although with disposable inserts



Sakura:

  * She’s in really good shape and barely notices cramps at all
  * She goes a little easy on training those days though because she knows her body is working on something else



Aoi:

  * She lives in a warm bath the entire time if she can
  * She wants ALL the donuts
  * When she isn’t in the bath, she wants to lay on Sakura and have her massage her tummy



Junko: 

  * She has some fun with the despair of a natural process being painful
  * She also likes to cause despair by mentioning it bluntly, especially to boys who seem like they’ll freak out
  * Her cycle’s kind of irregular since her weight is low
  * She uses tampons



Mukuro:

  * She wouldn’t think to mention it in general
  * She has a reusable menstrual cup



Toko/Sho:

  * Toko absolutely loathes it and is glad she doesn’t have many because she’s so thin
  * Trying to deal with supplies makes her pass out and switch
  * Sho thinks it’s kind of annoying that she has to deal with something that hurts
  * But appreciates the extra lubrication for masturbating




	2. DR 2

Peko:

  * Loathes and resents having periods
  * Sees symptoms as a possible distraction from her duty
  * Has pretty heavy cramps and flow
  * Uses a reusable menstrual cup



Mahiru:

  * Considers menstruation a beautiful feminine process
  * Thinks girls should not need to ashamed about it
  * Uses a mixture of pads and tampons, depending on her planned activities for the day.



Hiyoko:

  * Does not want start menstruating
  * Thinks it sounds yucky and inconvenient
  * When she does start, she’s whiny and dramatic and wants to be spoiled with ALL the candy. 
  * She prefers pads. 



Mikan:

  * Doesn’t have any particular feelings about it
  * Keeps track of her cycle on the calendar
  * Uses whichever supplies are most accessible. 



Ibuki: 

  * Totally scatterbrained about this, like everything else
  * Has ruined so many bottoms being totally caught off guard and not noticing until she’s bled totally through them
  * Prefers tampons because they’re less activity limiting 



Sonia:

  * Novoselic has a different cultural mythos about menstruation
  * Takes care to eat extra protein and iron
  * Regularly uses a hot water bottle for pain relief 



Akane: 

  * One of her mom’s boyfriends had a fetish
  * She didn’t understand why he wanted her stained panties
  * Or why he wanted her to sit on his lap without wearing anything
  * Otherwise, she eats more and doesn’t understand why she’s a bit more irritable than other times. 



Chiaki: 

  * AI Chiaki was not programmed to menstruate
  * If she had been, she’d probably have slept even more during then




	3. DR 3

Chiaki Namani:

  * Doesn’t notice much besides being hungrier than usual
  * When she first started, she bled through tampons a lot because she forgot to change them
  * Now she uses a menstrual cup that she can leave in longer and it happens less often.



Chisa Yukizome:

  * Is very cheerful and matter of fact about this, for the most part
  * Whines to Kyosuke when she has cramps, making him a little uncomfortable
  * Makes care packages and things for her precious students who menstruate, including cute microwavable heating pads, chocolate and other yummy snacks, and extra supplies



Miaya Gekkogahara

  * Has even more issues with touch than usual
  * Finds the whole process miserable on a sensory front
  * Usually takes a day or two off to stay in bed for the worst of it, if possible
  * Uses the most absorbent available pads so she doesn’t have to negotiate changing them too often



Natsumi Kuzuryuu

  * Delights in the excuse to be a bitch
  * Makes people uncomfortable by talking openly about it
  * Uses tampons and thinks people who need to use pads are babies



Ruruka Ando

  * Makes Izayoi do literally everything for her
  * Needs to be babied and pampered
  * Makes her own special pain relieving chocolate with Seiko’s help



Sato

  * Feels similarly to Mahiru
  * Takes a lot of baths
  * Uses a reusable menstrual cup



Seiko Kimura

  * Has made a medication to stop hers entirely




End file.
